Reluctant Aggression
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: One Shot. Companion story to A TEST OF CONTROL. Hinata Hyuga, after six months of agonizing soul searching, has finally decided to take the test to see if she is worthy to be called ANBU with her partner Sakura Haruno. However it would be Captain Naruto Uzumaki who would test her. Let the games begin...


**Author's Note: **I generally don't do NaruHina stories however I have had several requests for these two and because I received such an outstanding review from **AngelGoddessMissy **for **A Test of Control, **who also most sweetly requested a companion story for NaruHina, I could not say no. So please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto. Never have, never will. I just play in their world.

**Reviews! Reviews! I love all reviews, the good and the bad so long as it is constructive!**

Reluctant Aggression

One-shot

Hinata gazed at the still form of her partner, Sakura Haruno. She had the intense focus that only a true Shinobi could master. It still seemed something like a dream that she was actually here, being tested for ANBU. A year ago she would never had dared try for such an elite unit but then Sakura had appeared in her life and somehow, despite her own reserved nature, the pink haired kunoichi had become as close to her as a sister.

_"Hinata, you should definitely train for the ANBU," Sakura had scolded her one of their more exhausting training bouts, "You have so much talent, you are being wasted as a jonin." But Hinata shook her head. "Brother Neji is ANBU and he is the genius of the clan, I would not wish to appear to upstage him."_

_ Sakura had rolled her eyes at the lilac-eyed woman and then narrowed them. "Neji huh? So this has nothing to do with the fact that Naruto Uzumaki is also ANBU and __**if **_ _you actually passed, you could end up spending real time with him?"_

_ Hinata's eyes had widened at her friends keen insight. "I...I...it's nothing like that!" she babbled, her normal calm shattering at the mention of the handsome blonde. "We...we're friends." Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. She had seen the way Hinata gazed at Naruto when she thought no one was looking. _

_ "Friends huh? So you always blush around 'friends' and the calm, every serene Hinata, turns into a blubbering school girl at the mention of said 'friend'?"_

_ Hinata went to deny it but then the words suddenly died on her lips. "He...doesn't see me as anything else." _

_ Sakura once more raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps not," she conceded, "but then, when did you ever give him a chance to see you as something else?"_

So here she was, six months gone by since that fateful conversation and now she and Sakura had been paired up to be tested by the elite. She also knew that it was Naruto and Sasuke who would test their skills, as they both held captain rank among the ANBU.

Sakura made quick hand signals to her. **I'm going to scout ahead, give me a hundred meters to the east and you go west, if you find your target you know the signal, if not we'll meet at the stream. **

__Hinata nodded her head once to show she understood and quickly took off to the west. She kept her Byakugan active to give her the advantage. Her kekkai genkkai gave her the same skill as Sakura's, to sense chakra and pinpoint their location.

_But who I will find first? Sasuke...or Naruto? _The truth of the matter was, she would rather face Naruto. Not because she loved him, for she did but because she knew that she was no match against Sasuke. They both might have ocular jutsu but Hinata did not excel at genjutsu like Sakura, her skills lay elsewhere.

And quite frankly the Uchiha scared her with those cold eyes of his. _Like a death god he is, _she thought even as she scanned her surrounding, _yet he is always unfailing polite to me. I cannot fault him but...I do not wish to face him in battle. Brother Neji has already warned me that I cannot defeat him. _It was the one thing she loved about her 'brother', he always told her the truth, no matter how harsh. He did not treat her as the clan 'princess' but as family.

_Just like Sakura, _she thought fondly, then shook her head. _Enough of that! If I am to pass this test I must focus, I cannot let the past pull me down. Sakura and I made a promise to each other, and I will not break it, even if I must go against the Uchiha. _

Hinata estimated that she had gone at least a mile from where she had left Sakura, the woods getting denser and yet she picked up the vibrations of water. So she knew she must be close to the falls. _I will start there, for the vibrations and strength of the falls can easily mask chakra and sound. _

Hinata made it to the falls, the spray of the roaring water coming off in a misty haze that immediately dampened the strands of her blue-black hair that had come loose from the tight ponytail she had pulled it back in.

She immediately shut down the byakugan so close to the falls. The sheer amount of raw energy from the falls alone would overwhelm her senses if she was not careful.

"Hinata."

She turned to see Naruto emerge from the woods, his aquamarine eyes gazing at her with a calm that was unusual for the usually energetic male.

_So...that is how he wants to do this. _This was a doppelganger and not the real Uzumaki. _Either he planted one of his shadows for whoever showed up first...or he doesn't think I am capable of facing him or realizing that the 'Naruto' before me isn't the real one. _

The first thought made sense and she could understand the strategy behind it but if it was the second reason...something akin to anger licked through her blood.

She was shocked to realize that she _wanted _this battle with Naruto. It would be her one and only chance to show him she was not _just _Lady Hinata or Neji's cousin.

"Hey why don't you answer me?"

Hinata turned her attention to the doppelganger. "Because you are not worth my attention." she told the shadow calmly.

"Hey that hurt Hinata! I thought we were friends?"

Hinata knew he was a fake but the words still squeezed at her heart..._just the way an enemy would think. To use emotional bonds against their enemies to show their weakness. _

"Perhaps I am tired of this friendship." she told the shadow and disappeared from his sight.

She appeared directly inside of the waterfall, where the real Naruto was located.

"Not bad. How did you know?" he asked her even as he turned away from the falls to look at her.

The water had plastered her clothing to her body, outlining her lithe legs, her slim hips. She wore her concealing green vest but her shoulders to her elbow were visible before the black gloves she wore concealed the rest of her beautiful skin.

Naruto stared at her. Hard. The water from the falls reminded him of a long ago night where he had trained with her cell and he had caught her practicing late one night, the water swirling around her body as she 'danced'.

She had looked like some ethereal spirit that night and had captured his attention completely, not knowing until much later that it had been Hinata who he had been spying on.

The mist from the falls danced about her once and she looked just as ethereal, but now even more lovely.

A mist maiden come to tease his mind once more.

_Damn! Where did that come from? _Naruto thought, his eyes widening. _We're just friends, so why did I suddenly remember that night? _

He had been a geeky genin at the time and had gotten his first brush of desire seeing Hinata that night.

After learning who she was, he had instantly buried the memory and the emotions it had evoked deep inside.

_After all, she _is _Neji's cousin and he has let everyone quite forcefully that he considered Hinata as close to him as sister and he would break any man that dared look upon her with anything but absolute respect in his eyes._

Which is why he, and nearly every other male shinobi, had kept their distance from the lovely Hyuga girl.

_Of course, once I become Hokage, Neji won't be able to threaten me with looking at his cousin. _

Which he found rather odd that Neji specifically told him to keep his eyes off his cousin. It wasn't like he was going out of his way to chase the Hyuga girl!

_But seeing her like this..._he was surprised to see her all grown up. For some reason he still had her pictured in his mind as the twelve-year old girl dancing in the stream.

Not this beautiful _woman _who gazed back at him with her chin raised and looking directly at him.

Something in his gut tightened at seeing her lilac eyes completely focused on him. He couldn't believe had been so blind to her. The way the strands of her blue-black hair accented the perfect beauty of her pale skin. Her lilac eyes looked at him as though they could see into his soul, capturing him as easily as any genjutsu.

"No doppelganger can fool my eyes. I would know the real you amid a thousand shadows."

The softness of her voice, the utter conviction in her voice, was like a punch to his gut.

"Then you would be the first. Not even Kakashi can tell the difference now." he told her, striving to keep his voice light.

_Damn it, she is a _friend. _So why the hell am I looking at her as I would my favorite ramen? _

Her lips curved up into such a winsome smile he wanted to cross over to her and capture that mouth with his.

_Shit, I really am losing it. Better get this 'battle' over with before I do something that would really piss Neji off. _

Like kissing Hinata and never letting her go.

"Come on, let's get this over with." he growled out.

Hinata blinked at him with surprise. "You are not going to try and trick me?"

Naruto shook his head at that. "Naw. Sasuke and Shikamaru are better with that crap than I am. Straight and to the point, that's my shinobi way!"

"Yes, I know." she told him softly, "It's wha..." but her voice trailed off and Naruto distinctly saw a trace of crimson upon her cheeks.

"It's what?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity and fascinated with her blush. It was that blush that always caught his attention. She just looked so _adorable _when she blushed he couldn't help himself and it delighted him to no end when she did it around him.

It also made him insanely curious as to what caused her to blush so much.

"Ah...nothing. Let us continue." she told him, her chin raised.

His curiosity was not the least bit appeased by her answer. But now was not the time to indulge his curiosity.

Sasuke would seriously kick his ass if he didn't test Hinata properly. Somehow that bastard always knew when he took it easy on the females and wouldn't pass any of them. The decision had to be unanimous between them for an applicant to be accepted into the ANBU.

"Done." he told her and disappeared from her sight.

Hinata didn't waste anytime and followed after him, disappearing from the fall and reappearing on top of the falls. Naruto was already there and disappeared again and Hinata tracked him once more into the woods.

"I thought you didn't like games." she muttered half to herself as she tracked him to three more different locations, but he had made no move against her.

_I am starting to weary of this..._Hinata stopped suddenly on a low branch just before she finished the thought.

_Weary, of course why didn't I see this! Naruto has not only his chakra but that of the Fox Spirit, he can keep an opponent running for hours until they simply drop of exhaustion without even having to touch them._

She should have been angry at being so deceived, but instead she could only smile in admiration. He had told her that he wasn't as good as Sasuke and Shikamaru when it came to strategy but this was so simple it was actually quite brilliant.

"Wow you figured that out quicker than I thought."

Hinata looked up to see Naruto standing several branches above her, looking down with a grin on his face.

Hinata absently wiped the sweat from her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the others just kept following me without ever catching me and by the time they figured out they weren't going to catch me, their time was up!" Naruto slowly let his grin slid as he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "But not you. You've only been chasing me for five minutes before you stopped."

_Well at least I managed to impress him, _Hinata thought with a self-deprecating humor that would shock many who knew her, except perhaps Sakura who had her own brand of humor.

"Well then," she said slowly, "are you tired of running and ready to face me?"

Naruto frowned at that. He wasn't used to hearing a distinctly challenging tone from Hinata.

She was always so soft, so...quiet.

_It makes one forget that she is still a shinobi, which is why an enemy would underestimate her abilities. Something I need to remember._

"You're meant to catch me, remember?" He deliberately made his tone arrogant.

He was rewarded by an actual glare from the Hyuga girl.

"So I am," she replied getting to her feet. She had been kneeling on the branch when she had stopped, "I will..." but her words were cut off abruptly as she hit a smooth section of the branch that was covered in slimy moss and she instantly lost her footing.

A ragged gasp tore from her throat as she fell off the branch, plummeting several feet in the air.

_I'm not going to be able to turn in time!_

Something slammed into her and twisted her mid-air before she made impact with the ground. She heard a hard grunt even as the breath left her lungs, despite her cushioned landing.

Hinata took in a ragged breath, trying to calm her breathing and racing heart and wondered why she wasn't sporting broken bones and knocked unconscious.

_I fell from a good height,so why am I not dead or even badly hurt?_

_ "_Hinata...are you ok? Open your eyes!"

Naruto's frantic voice made her realize she had closed her eyes in anticipation of an hard impact that hadn't happened. In fact there was a lovely heat penetrating her still damp clothing from the falls.

Hinata opened her eyes and she could not help herself. She gasped hard as Naruto was directly under her.

_He saved me, _she thought in a slight daze.

"Hey, are you hurt?" he asked, his tone nearly frantic as he cupped her face in his hand.

She was still laying on top of him with his calloused fingers caressing her face, his vivid blue eyes searching her face frantically for any injuries.

"Naruto...did you...catch me?" There was a note of wonder in her voice.

"Hell yeah I did! I wasn't about to let you get hurt!" He told her fiercely, and abruptly his arms were around her,cradling her against his chest.

"Don't...don't you _ever _scare me like that again!"

His voice was shaking and that surprised Hinata even more.

_He...he was actually worried about me. I...I didn't think he cared..._

Hinata closed her eyes as a flush of heat and joy ran rampant through her body and suddenly Sakura's words made perfect sense.

How _could _Naruto see her as anything else but a friend...unless _she _showed him.

Abruptly her heart decided to take off like a spooked horse and was beating so hard she was afraid that it burst from her chest.

Hinata struggled briefly in Naruto's arms, until he realized she was trying to get up and it felt to her that he reluctantly loosed his grip from around body.

That small reluctance on his part gave her courage to do what she was about to do next.

Finally Hinata had managed to raise up on her arms, so that she was several inches above Naruto.

She could not help the blush that stole across her face at such an intimate position.

Apparently Naruto became aware at the same time she did because his eyes widened just a fraction seeing her face so close to his.

"Hinata...I..." he began quickly but Hinata did not let him finish, instinctively knowing that he was about to push her away.

Instead she silenced his words with a single action.

Hinata quickly leaned down and pressed her mouth against his open one and threaded her fingers through his wild, silky, blonde locks. She projected all of her longing, her desire and her love into that one kiss.

A second ticked by and Hinata feared that she had overestimated herself and Naruto truly did not want her, when all of a sudden his arms were crushing her to him and he was ardently returning her kiss with a heat that would have made her stammer, had she not been happily drowning in his arms.

Seconds...hours...years ticked by before Naruto released her mouth and Hinata took in a deep breath.

They were both breathing heavily and there was a strange, languid heat to her limbs that she had never experienced before.

It was not uncomfortable in least, she reflected, but it left her...wanting.

Wanting something she could not put into words.

It was then she realized that Naruto was staring at her with those intense eyes of his yet again. Eyes as blue as the deepest lake, or the heat of the azure sky in summer.

"I...uh...I" she stammered, realizing how forward she had been.

Naruto saved Hinata from her embarrassment by capturing her waist yet again and abruptly sat them up, his mouth on hers once more.

Except her didn't devour her mouth, he seduced it. Nibbling kisses, soft and coaxing until she sighed into his mouth, allowing his fingers to loosed the strands of her up swept hair so that it made a midnight curtain around the two of them, blocking out the world.

His fingers threaded through her locks in such a loving caresses that it set off a thousand sensory delights, until she was nearly boneless in his arms.

"Hinata..." he murmured softly against her lips.

"Please," she pleaded with him, kissing his mouth softly, "please don't stop. I don't want to just be your friend, Naruto. I...I like you."

"As if I could say no to you..." he laughed softly and proceeded to diverts her of her vest even as she did the same to him, gliding her fingers softly over the thin black material of his shirt.

A shudder went through Naruto at the feather lightness of her touch.

_Neji is going to eat me for breakfast, _he thought even as he finished pulling off her vest and pulled her body closer to his.

But he found that he didn't care about Hinata's over protective cousin.

Not when her mouth was a perfect rosebud, her lilac eyes dilated with pleasure and she looked at him in such a way that made him want to growl at any other male who dared _breath _the same air as her.

Instead he cupped her face tenderly and thoroughly stole the breath from her lungs. He decided, at that moment, she would only look at him that way. No other would be allowed to see her thusly.

Naruto had never been truly possessive over much, but he found himself to be very possessive over Hinata.

Gently, as though she would break, he laid her among the leaves and kissed her fragrant skin that smelled of hyacinth's and morning dew.

"Ah!" she gasped has his mouth closed over the hollow of her neck, finding that particular spot to be _very sensitive_ to his touch.

Naruto lifted his mouth quickly and gazed down at her with worried eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

Hinata shook her head, "No...its just...it felt good..."

Naruto gave her a knowing look and once more his mouth closed over the hollow of her neck and did not let up even when her fingers threaded through his hair and her body arched up into his.

His beautiful princess was very sensitive and he took delight in kissing his way down her yielding body.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he lifted the black piece of cloth away from her body, to look at the delicate lavender bra that cupped her breasts like a second skin.

Naruto lifted his eyes from the perfection of skin to meet her wide, opaque eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her with a quiet intensity that left her shaking in his arms.

"I do. Always." she replied with a quiet conviction that left him smiling even as he turned his attention back to her body.

Gently, because she trembled so softly in his arms, he gently kissed the top of one succulent breast until she sighed in his arms and her fingers gripped his hair. Then he removed the delicate lace from her body, to bare her breasts to his eyes.

Hinata gasped and arched her body at the feel of the his mouth on her bared body. Delicious heat swept through body as his mouth nipped softly at her breast, until she was aching for his touch.

"N-Naruto...I won't break...you don't have to be so gentle..."

"No...but I might..."he muttered against her skin as he rained kisses on both of her breasts, before slowly moving his mouth down the flat plains of her stomach.

Hinata once more closed her eyes against the heat of his mouth on her skin. She no longer felt cold from her brush with the fall, instead she felt as though her skin were burning with fever. His every kiss left her shaking with need. To be touched only by him, until she restless under his mouth and cried out when he lifted his mouth from her body.

"You're still a virgin." Though it was meant to sound like a question, it came out like a statement.

Hinata slowly nodded her head.

Naruto frowned softly and looked around then looked back at Hinata. "I won't take you on a forest floor. You deserve much better than that."

"But I...I..." she didn't want him to stop. She felt so restless, her body strung so tight she thought she might scream from the pressure.

Naruto gave her a cocky smile. "I said I won't take your virginity, I never said I was going to stop."

Hinata blinked at him with desire-lidded eyes and did not comprehend his words. If he wasn't going to make love to her, then what was he doing?

Naruto laughed softly at her bemused look. Growing up the sheltered princess obviously had not prepared her for the pleasures between a man and a woman.

Instead of explaining what he was going about to do, Naruto decided to show he exactly what he planned.

Once more he lavished kisses on her body, until his hands grasped her hips and found the seam of her pants. Gently, so as not to scare her, he eased the material down her legs until his mouth found the matching lavender panties that were completely transparent.

Naruto swallowed hard at the material and wondered who had been taking Hinata shopping for such provocative undergarments and wondered if he should kill the bastard...or send him a thank-you card.

Growling softly, he eased the smooth material down her legs until Hinata's fingers gripped his hair tightly, her body clenching hard.

Naruto closed his eyes and promised himself a very _cold _shower afterward. He would see to his needs...later.

Right now this was all for Hinata.

Once more his kissed and licked at her skin and briefly bit at the delicate bones on her hip, that made her gasp in pleasure and arch her body to his mouth.

_W-what is he doing down...there..._Hinata had lost the ability to articulate her words. All she could do was feel everything.

His hands gliding over her body, his mouth on her skin until she thought she would die of the pleasure of his touch. The shock of cool air as he peeled the skin from her heated legs and gasped once more as he spread her legs and settled himself firmly between them, his mouth nipping at her hips.

_Oh...oh he can't mean to..._Hinata thought frantically and suddenly her body was arching as she felt his mouth between her legs. His tongue and mouth was sucking on that little nub between her legs that made all that delicious heat pool at that one spot.

Stars burst behind her eyes as her body began to shake and tighten as she desperately tried to grasp onto something..._anything _to anchor her.

Her fingers dug into the dirt as his fingers held her in place as his mouth continued to suck and lick, causing her body to shake even harder.

"Na...Naruto!" she sobbed as her body tightened and heat scorched her skin and that unrelenting pressure...the ache between her legs...she would die if he stopped.

Suddenly his mouth sucked _hard _on that tight bundle of nerves, and she screamed as her body fragmented, light bursting behind her eyes as she cried out her pleasure.

Liquid heat gushed from her body and Naruto made a distinctive sound of pleasure as her body convulsed and after several minutes, she lay quivering in his arms, suddenly boneless and that awful, wonderful pressure was gone.

Dazed she realized she was still still stroking his hair, even as her body still trembled from the aftershocks of her first orgasm.

"I...I..." she tried but could not form the words.

"It get's better." Naruto told her, as he laid his head on her bare stomach.

"B-better?" she whispered, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

He laughed softly at her voice. "Oh yeah."

"B-but...what about...you?" She could not help the blush that stole across her face. Naruto had given her such pleasure, she felt lost that he hadn't received any in return.

"What about me?" he asked her, looking at her with frown

"Ah...I...that..is...you didn't..." Hinata closed her eyes. She had no idea how to talk to Naruto about...lovemaking.

Once more she was rewarded with his laughter, full of amusement.

"Ah, well. I _will _definitely be taking a cold shower after this. Maybe three. However," he said at that beautiful, mischievous smile she loved, was back on his face, "don't think for a minute I didn't enjoy myself. You taste sweeter than any dessert I've ever had."

Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair but could not keep the answering smile off of her face.

Suddenly an owl's call rang through the forest at three different intervals.

Naruto's eyes widened and he was suddenly scrambling to his feet, helping Hinata as well as she pulled her clothing back into place.

"What? What is it?" she asked softly, wondering if there was a sudden danger in the area she hadn't sensed.

"Sasuke's call." Naruto muttered, "It means he's done with Sakura and to meet up. Looks like the hour is just about gone."

The blood drained out of her face. In the wake of kissing Naruto and having her feelings returned she had _completely forgotten the test. _

Hinata stepped back away from Naruto and picked up her discarded vest, putting it back on. Disappointment warred with the joy inside of her.

Joy that she had finally known Naruto's touch and that he felt the same about her.

Disappointment that she had failed to become ANBU. There was no way Naruto was going to pass her, not after falling out of a tree and then doing _that. _

"I...I should go." tears threatened her voice, but it held steady so long as she did not look at him. "Sakura will wonder if I am ok and it would look suspicious if we both came back at the same time."

Hinata made to move away when without warning, Naruto grabbed her arm and swung her back into his arms, kissing her mouth so deeply that she flung her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal fervor.

"Wh...what was that for?" she asked him when finally released her.

"To remind you." he told he smugly.

She looked up at him with confusion. "Remind me? Of what?"

Naruto lifted his fingers to her hair and pulled a lock from her face and pressed his mouth to it. "That you are now mine."

Hinata's eyes widened at his declaration. "I...I am?"

Naruto's stared at her with glittering eyes. "Most definitely. Come have supper with me later tonight?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "As in...a date? You want to see me?"

Naruto frowned at that. "Yeah, I want to see you. In fact if it wasn't for this damned test I wouldn't let you out of my sight!"

"I...oh...I" she began

"Is that a yes...or a no?" he demanded, sounding slightly worried. Didn't she want to be with him too?

Hinata reached up and jerked his face down so that she could plant a scorching kiss on his lips, that left him feeling dazed and surprised.

"Yes!"

With that single word, Hinata disappeared from his sight. Obviously she went to catch up with Sakura.

Naruto was still staring at the exact spot where Hinata stood. ac

_Yeah, I so need a cold shower. For a week. Straight._

But he couldn't keep the smug grin from his face. Hinata was _his _and he would challenge anyone who would dare take her from him.

But now he had to go and face Sasuke and wondered how the hell he was going to excuse _his _actions regarding Hinata's testing.

_He is never going to believe this..._


End file.
